Remus Lupin's Biggest Secret
by Veva Yaxley
Summary: Set in the days of the Marauders; It's another full moon and the marauders spend a night in the Shrieking Shack but when a innocent kiss gets Remus thinking. Don't read if you find male-male offensive. It's a slash you've been warned!


* * *

The Beginning

* * *

Sirius sat in his oversized bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

Remus lay silently facing away from Sirius.

The sky was a beautiful midnight blue with glittering silver stars and a haunting moon that hung above.

There was only an hour to go and they had to leave soon.

It was due to be a full moon and if Remus wasn't in the shrieking shack soon then everyone in this very room would be doomed.

Sirius pressed his forehead to the icy window pane and stared down into the darkness.

A sudden spark of purple light stopped short of the window; Remus stirred.

'Moony," Sirius hissed, "_Moony_!" Sirius swung his legs over the side of his bed and dashed to the neighbouring bed where Remus now turned to face him, slightly scarred face, straw coloured hair and jet black eyes.

"Oh shit!" Sirius jumped back in alarm, "Come on, Moony, we have to go _now_."

He grabbed hold of Remus' right arm and pulled him from his bed with all the force he could summon.

He managed to support Remus down to the common room to a corner where James had left the invisibility cloak.

Through several passages the two of them travelled until finally they reached the Shrieking Shack's trapdoor.

Sirius climbed through first before heaving Remus up.

There was a strange scuffling upstairs, a pacing of feet and a murmur of speech; "...Of _course_ they saw it…"

"…Why they aren't here?"

Sirius hoisted Remus up the stairs to the room with a bed in it; the moment he had got Remus onto the bed he, James and Peter transformed into their animal selves.

Just in time had this been done when Remus started howling in pain and throwing himself onto the floor, in a cocoon of bed covers.

Sirius, who was now a large black dog, prowled slowly towards the snarling semi-transformed werewolf with an air of caution.

Remus was tangled tightly in the bed covers now and so the others decided it was safe to sleep- James, who was a magnificent stag, managed to curl up in a more-than-slightly-broken armchair – Peter, a mangy looking rat, managed to find a rug on which he too could sleep.

Sirius sat beside Remus like an obedient servant awaiting orders.

Remus was grateful for the company.

The two of them sat silently in the darkness, and, as it began to grow light outside Remus lay down in his sheets (which he had not escaped) and fell into a deep sleep.

Sirius smiled a gentle doggish smile and lay down beside him, breathing in the slight sweat and that iron smell of blood which he had long come to associate with Remus.

Sirius' eyes began to droop and slowly he fell into an equally silent slumber.

* * *

Just two

* * *

Sirius awoke the next morning to the sound of students flooding the grounds not so far away.

Eventually deciding he should open his eyes- With much persuasion from James- he turned over on the cold wooden floor.

Remus was lying next to him, scarred as usual with traces of blood on arm or leg, still fast asleep but no longer a werewolf.

Sirius sat up and looked at James who in the middle of buttoning up his chequered yellow shirt he wore on any occasion it might get ruined.

Peter sat huddled up in the corner; his rat-like face staring into the dark walls surrounding them. He appeared to have been up for some time- His eyes had dark shadows beneath them and he already had a pair of muddy trousers and a top with several holes in the back.

None of them said anything for a moment; Sirius observed James' struggle to match his buttons to the correct holes and made no effort to help him.

"Quidditch," James muttered as he finally matched his buttons up and pulled a shining wooden broom from the corner, "got practice."

Sirius nodded and Peter looked up, scurrying towards James and mumbling something about "having not missed a match yet" and took leave behind James.

Sirius listened to the sound of a tired James skipping several stairs at a time and finally the creak of the hatch as two bodies made their way outside.

Sirius lay back down and for a moment stared up at the ceiling before transferring his gaze to the 15 year old beside him who now had his eyes open and was staring straight at Sirius.

"Hello," He smiled before unravelling his arms and pushing them high above his head in one of the sexiest stretches Sirius had ever seen.

"You weren't so restless last night," Sirius said in an off-hand sort of way,

"Why? What _weren't _you doing to me?" Remus couldn't help but smile at the sarcastic look on Sirius' face.

"Oh, come on, lazy lump," Sirius laughed, "Time… to… get... _up._" Sirius grabbed one end of the bed covers and pulled sharply; a well-toned naked boy rolled out from them with an expression of shock on his face, "What did you do that for?" Remus exclaimed as he grabbed whatever part of the blood-stained sheet he could to hide his manhood.

"Relax, Moony." Sirius smiled- though only once he had pulled the sheets from Remus had this smile become so- "I'm nude too." And Sirius stood up with a sheet still around his waist which he loosened and watched fall to the floor.

Remus stared at his goods for a moment, open mouthed.

"Yeah, big isn't it?" Sirius laughed and Remus seemed to snap back to reality.

"I wasn't… It was… I mean…" Remus spluttered helplessly momentarily glancing back down Sirius' privates.

Sirius just smiled and said in mock tones, "Mr. Moony, if you don't soon close that mouth of yours I shall have to put something in it."

Remus blinked up at Sirius before his face gained some more colour and he smiled brightly.

"What are we going to do today?" Said Remus with a slight hint of excitement,

"Are we going to find Snivellus and show him some _real _talent?"

Sirius looked seriously into Remus' gorgeous eyes, "You get very rebellious when it's a full moon."

Remus smiled.

"No, actually, I thought we'd stay here and tidy up the place."

Remus' smile vanished and he stared at Sirius, "T-tidy…"

Sirius grasped either side of Remus' head and leaned towards him, "Joking." He said simply and gave Remus a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

A kiss

* * *

Sirius and Remus had made their way across the grounds towards the shadiest patch by the lake.

For a few minutes they sat watching the giant squid pushing swimming students back onto the grassy bank, Remus absent mindedly picking grass.

"No sign of Snivels." Sirius sighed, "And no chances of watching James play after that hexing incident…"

"Yeah, but no-one _knew_ it was me." Remus replied calmly.

"No but Snivellus knew it was one of us."

Again, both of them stared out into the shining lake, the sun heating their back and making them move deeper into shadow.

"Sirius-"

"Padfoot." Sirius corrected him,

"_Padfoot_, do you think Lily and James will get together?" Remus enquired,

"What am I, a Divination teacher? – Yes… I think they will."

Sirius, who had briefly turned his gaze on Remus, stared back out towards several first-years who were attempting to ride the giant squid.

"Do you… Do you think, Padfoot, me and you…" Remus turned red but Sirius seemed not to notice, "Think we could ever be… More?"

A long pause followed this in which the first-years who had successfully climbed the giant squid were forced to hold their breath as it plunged deeper underwater and out of sight.

"More what? Funny? Mischievous? Handsome?" Sirius then turned his magnificent head towards Remus, "I don't think so."

Remus who had thought this thoroughly straight forward sat up straighter which seemed to take the daze out of Sirius' eyes.

"Oh," he said with sudden realisation, "You mean… _Us_?"

Remus nodded.

"I suppose so."

For what seemed hours they sat once more in silence watching disappointed first-years leave the water and several different couples kissing over enthusiastically beneath trees.

Eventually, Sirius stood up.

Remus looked up at him and followed suit.

They walked around the edge of the lake towards the forbidden forest where they checked for any teachers and, deciding all was clear, they made their way into the outskirts of the forest.

Sirius came to s sudden halt in front of a tree baring the initials 'S.B + R.L'.

Remus looked from the engraved letters to Sirius:

"You did this… For me?"

Sirius smiled and Remus, without thinking, moved one hand to Sirius' soft face and another to his amazingly soft hair, before he moved in as close as possible and kissed him deeply on the lips.

There was a few seconds of realisation for Remus of what he had done at was about to withdraw when he felt Sirius kissing back; his tongue slipped in and around Remus'.

* * *

The Secret

* * *

Remus felt Sirius' hand pushing into the back of his head and playing with his hair.

Remus still had his hands at Sirius' head but moved them more playfully.

The atmosphere became intense and before he could even think, Remus felt Sirius' hands undoing the zipper on his jeans.

Remus was so tempted – So badly had he wanted this for months – he moved his own hands down Sirius' back, on hand weaved into Sirius' jean pocket.

Sirius had successfully undone Remus' belt and button so that his trousers were sliding down his thighs.

Remus withdrew his hands and Sirius stopped kissing, gave a cheeky grin and dropped to his knees.

Remus was in heaven.

The sunlight was gentle here and there was only a very slight breeze in amongst the trees but the breeze was warm and Remus couldn't help thinking that if he had to die then it should be now.

Sirius was on his knees in the dry earth, his lips gently caressing Remus who had shut his eyes and begun to moan lightly.

Sirius gazed up now and again to see how Remus was faring and decided it was time to move onto the next stage.

Remus, who looked like he was in a dream state allowed, himself to be pushed towards a tree and bent over slightly.

Sirius moved his hands from Remus' firm buttocks to his own jeans where he unzipped and inserted himself into Remus who suddenly moaned even louder.

Sirius pressed himself hard and quick into Remus- He could hear someone nearby.

Remus suddenly gave his loudest moan yet and Sirius, who had been looking away, turned back in time to Remus grabbing a tree for support as he ejaculated into air.

Sirius stared at him for a minute before removing himself and thrusting Remus' trousers- and his own- back on as the footsteps behind grew louder.

Sirius quickly grabbed Remus and pushed him roughly behind a tree.

Remus was in no state to speak so Sirius didn't bother to tell him not to speak.

A girl with long red hair emerged into the bursts of sunlight, looking round the trees.

She noticed Sirius looking round at her and her pale face burst into sunshine.

"Sirius, where's-"

Lily Evans had made her way around the tree to get a better view of Sirius but her gaze had faltered as she noticed Remus holding the tree for support, eyes still shut.

"What's wrong with him?" She said, turning towards Sirius.

"We've err… had a fight."

Lily frowned at him for a moment, "Yes… I could hear him moaning with 'pain'."

Sirius gave her as innocent look as he could muster.

"Well… Yes." He thought about trying to explain that they had had this imaginary fight and that Remus had been badly injured.

"Winded," Sirius suddenly said, "He's badly winded."

Lily raised her eyebrows and walked around the tree, stopping midway to stare at something on the ground before straightening up and saying, "Oh yes? And this is Unicorn's blood, I suppose?"

She pointed towards a large gooey splatter at the base of the tree where Remus had just ejaculated.

"It's err… What do you _want_, Lily?" Sirius snapped.

"I was going to ask where James was but I've just remembered he's at Quidditch."

Sirius gave her a stare that could burn.

"Oh, Sirius, _please_!" Lily smiled at him, "did you _honestly_ think I wouldn't know what you two have been up to these last…" She checked her watch, "30 minutes?"

Sirius looked away from Lily and met Remus' gaze.

"Lily," Remus started and he moved towards her so fast she jumped back; "You know you like me, really." Lily looked rather confused at this statement.

"Yes, I like you, Remus, what's your point?"

"You won't…" Remus flushed and Sirius stared, "You won't tell James, will you?"

Sirius was about to start protesting when Lily said simply, "No."

The three of them made their way out of the forest and up to the great hall where they met James and started on lunch.


End file.
